


MaYuki: A Valentine's surprise

by Taras_Warden



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taras_Warden/pseuds/Taras_Warden





	MaYuki: A Valentine's surprise

"Have a great day, honey." My mother said as she drives out of the school's front parking lot.

"It's a good thing no one's around to hear that." I thought as I looked around the empty lot. I turned to walk towards the entrance of the school. I could see my breath as I was walking. Once inside the building, I went to the second year hallway to my locker.

"Senpai! Give it back!" a female voice yelled as she chases a shorter girl, who's holding seems to be holding a portable game devise. The two ran past me and down the first year hallway.

"No running in the hallway!" a teacher yelled as the two froze in place.

"Sorry, won't happen again." The shorter girl said as she returns the devise back to the other girl.

*Sigh* "Thank goodness, the game file is still saving." The other girl said as she returns to her original spot and the shorter girl follows.

"Ah, morning." The girl said as she passes me. I could feel my heart skip a beat as I greeted her back. "Good morning, Watanabe-san."

"Classmate?" The shorter girl asked as Mayu nods in reply, before returning back to her game. "There you go, playing video games again. Geez, is this your life style outside of school?"

"No... It's too early in the morning to answer questions." Mayu said as the two girls wait for their other friends to show up. 

"Morning, Yuki~" Sae said as she greets me. "Morning." I replied as the two of us headed off to the library to finish our homework from the day before. Twenty minutes later, we hear the morning bell ring as the two of us went to our first class together. I noticed that Mayu was in front of us, but she was in the middle of talking with a friend. She walked into the art classroom, while I continued to my world history class.

My world history teacher was some old dude, who makes us write endless notes and expects us to know everything by the end of the week. It wasn't long before the bell rang for next period, since he always gets off topics, whenever he's lecturing us. Next period was homeroom, which is usually boring, since I have no one to talk to. Mayu is in the same homeroom as me, but she's always on the other side of the room and I don't have any guts to sit next to her.

I sat down in my desk and noticed a sheet of paper with questions. "Alright, just fill out the answers to the questions and turn it in on the front." Our homeroom teacher said as she goes to her desk in the back of the room to do whatever on her laptop. I turned to read the instructions on the paper. "Find your true love... This is stupid. No test will ever prove my true love, besides what is true love?" I thought as I went ahead and answer the sheet with little to no thought put in it. I turned it in, but I noticed that Mayu was talking and laughing with her male friend in sitting in front of her. It made me slightly jealous, but her friend always had a look on his face, that seemed like he wanted to kill someone at any moment, so I would always refrain from talk to him or getting near him. 

"Hey, Mayu. Did you finish your homework for Biology?" A male classmate said as he sits in the empty desk next to her.

"Yeah, I'll send to you, through email." Mayu replied as she took out her laptop from her backpack.

"Thanks. I can change the name, myself." The male classmate said as he returns to his group of friends. I kinda wish, they would stop asking her for her homework. The bell rang for the next class period and I went to my next class and went about my daily route. 

Lunch came and I had second lunch. There wasn't very many people compared to first and third lunch, so I got a table to myself, since Sae had first lunch today. It was a bit lonely, but I had my phone to keep me entertained. There was a new rule about no laptops in the cafeteria, but I see people on their laptop anyways, but it was always a few, mostly last minute people. The bell rang once again and I went back to class.

I waited through the next two class periods for the dismissal bell to ring. Once announcements were made, they dismissed us by grade level, seniors being first. Once my grade was dismissed, I was held back by my science teacher to help water some plants in the greenhouse. It was a old coach, I didn't know what sport he coach, but teaching at the age of 92 is impressive.

"I appreciate you helping me as always, Ms. Kashiwagi."

"Your welcome, Coach."

Once I left the greenhouse and went into the hallway, it was already empty. I walked to my locker, until someone ran into me. My butt landed on the ground and I rubbed my chin in pain.

"Ah, Sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you alright?" The person said as they extended their hand.

"Yeah." I said as I pushed away the hand and saw the person's face. I paused for a moment as I recognized the person's face instantly. I could feel my heart speeding up again.

"So what did you do?" Mayu asked.

"N...Nothing. I was just helping coach water his plants."

"Oh, that coach. Yeah, I help him water the plants in front of the school sometimes in the morning." Mayu said with I heard a slight chuckle.

"Are you going to your locker as well?"

"Yeah, I got some stuff to take out of there, since Crazy K held me back in class, so she can tell me some story, when she was younger or something. Geez, why does this school have to have religion teachers, that has a bunch of bad stories to tell their students. Man, I'm pretty sure by the end of the year that woman is going to drive me into insanity with all the stuff she does in class." Mayu joked as she grabbed her stuff from the ground and started to walk towards her locker. "Well, it was nice to have a short conversation with you."

I went to my locker as well to put away some binders and folders for tomorrow's class. "See you tomorrow." Mayu said as she smiles and waves at me. I did the same back to her as she leaves through the back entrance of the school and towards the back parking lot. 

I left through the front entrance, where my mother was waiting for me in the car. "How was school?" My mother asked as she drove out of the parking lot as we saw a motorcycle drive pass us. "Good." I replied as I watch the motorcycle drive the opposite direction. 

*Sigh* "I wonder, what kind of mindset you have to have to give your child a motorcycle license?"

"Could it be possible, that the child wanted it to begin with?"

"What are you saying, Yuki?"

"Nothing, sorry for asking that question." I said as I kept silence on the way home.

The rest of the week flew by and it was already the weekend. I didn't have any more interactions with Mayu, after that incident after school and nothing really happened in class, that I could recall. I looked at the calendar hanging on the wall, Valentine's day is this week. "I wonder if, it's alright to continue living like this. Watching the person, I have a crush on, since I have no courage to confess or to talk to her normally for that matter." I thought as I buried myself in my pillow repeating Mayu's name.

It was Tuesday and I had first lunch that day. I sat in my usual spot, but there were a few people around me and I could see Mayu sitting at the table across from me. There was a short announcement that lunch period. "Results from last weeks, love test are in. Come to the back of the lunch room to get your results for one dollar."

I watched as Mayu takes out a dollar from her wallet and walks to the back of the room. "She took that seriously?" I thought as I began to worry about the results on that test. "What if she end up with that person on her paper?" I thought as I looked at the table she was sitting at with all of her male friends wondering who would be on that list.

Once Mayu received her paper, she took a glance at it and ran back to her table. She had a grin on her face, which also seemed like she was on the verge of laughing. "Hey, guys. Take a look at this!" Mayu said as she shows the paper to her friends as the group began to laugh out loud and everyone around them looked at them, due to their volume. "What does the result say?" I thought as I tried to fix my view towards the paper. 

I noticed one person wasn't laughing, he looked rather confused. "Who's this person on number one?" He asked as Mayu calmed down from her laughter.

"Oh, it's that person over there with the phone." Mayu said as she points towards my direction. I looked around to see other people on their phones as well. "Who is she pointing at?" I thought as I looked to a male classmate, that seems to be good friends with Mayu. I was a bit discouraged, but happy at the same time, since it isn't with some one like those football players, that think they can do anything because they're popular. I wanted to ask to see that list myself, but with the relationship I have with her currently, she wouldn't give it to me anyways. I didn't want to see my results, since it was nothing but guys on that list.

The bell rang and my last few classes, I couldn't stop thinking about lunch. Before, I knew the dismissal bell rang. The music teacher wanted to see me, so I went to the classroom, that she asked me to go to. It was one of the science classrooms, since our school really doesn't have a music classroom. The teacher for that classroom was there working and so was the music teacher. 

"Ms. Kashiwagi, I'm glad you could make it today. I'm sure you're already wondering, why I called you in here. There's a singing audition coming up and I figured, I'd share it with you, since you said that you wanted to be a singer, when you get older. I'd figured it would be best to have a head start on your future." She gave me a flyer, which was for some singing audition.

"Thank you, Ms. Shinoda."

"Ah, sorry. I'm late. I had to get some stuff from my locker." Mayu said as she enters the classroom and the teacher sitting at his desk gets up.

"It's fine, Mayu. Did you get the correct fuse?"

"It's a glass fuse, right?"

"Yeah." I watched the two walk to the back of the room, a few feet away from me. There was a blu ray player, that was taken apart in the back of the room.

"Alright with that replaced, now to test it." Mayu said as she takes a screwdriver and begins to put all the screws together. Once that process was done, she plugs it into the wall.

"Come on, come on." Mayu began to chant those words as she prays that it will work again. I saw the lights of the blu ray player as the two rejoiced on their success.

"YES, we can see the LED lights. It works!" Mayu said in high spirits.

"How much was the fuse?" The teacher said as he takes out his wallet. 

"It was about three bucks. You don't have to pay me back, at least you can watch movies again."

"Sorry, if we were a bit loud." the teacher apologizes.

"It's fine. Is this the engineering club?"

"Yeah, may I ask, why you're in this classroom, Ms. Shinoda?"

"I had to take to Ms. Kashiwagi, here. Who would have though you were into these kind of stuff, Mayuyu?"

"If's got anything to do with building things and computers, I'm into it."

"No wonder, I always find you hanging out in this classroom." Ms. Shinoda joked.

"Well, I have a pile of homework to do. See you later, Ms. Shinoda, Mr. Smith." Mayu said as she picks up her stuff and leaves. 

"Mayuyu, wait. Do you mind walking out Ms. Kashiwagi? It would be bad, if the janitor locked her out." 

"Sure. You take the front entrance, right?" I nod in response. 

I followed Mayu out the back entrance and towards the front entrance. Apparently, the janitors always lock the front entrance doors after 3:40, but the back entrance is always left unlocked. Once we arrived at the front entrance, Mayu said that she had to get something, so she departed ways with me. A few minutes later, she came back riding the same motorcycle, that I saw last week. She parked it in the parking lot as she sat down on the benches as I did the same.

"I didn't know you drive a motorcycle."

"Yeah, my uncle got it for me for Christmas. My parents were a bit upset at first, but they got over it. Hey, I've got something to show you. Close your eyes."

"Eh? What is it?"

"Just do it." I did as I was commanded as I wondered what she going to do. I felt something touch my hand.

"Alright, it's safe to open your eyes." Mayu said as I looked at my hand to see a sheet of paper. It was her results from lunch period. 

"First choice, 86%. Kashiwagi Yuki." I looked at Mayu, who was smiling at me. Mayu took my hand by surprise. My heart began to race as my mind was started to go blank as she begins to take deep breaths. "Is she going to do what I think she is?" I thought as I could something heavy upon my chest as Mayu began to move her mouth.

"Kashiwagi Yuki, will you go out with me?" Overwhelmed with emotions, I could only reply with a nod as tears started to flow. Mayu embraced me as she wiped away my tears. Once I was calmed down, I rested my head on Mayu's shoulder, hoping that this moment would last forever.

"Thank goodness. I don't know what I would do, if you said no."

"How did you get your result to female?"

"Eh? You don't know how to do that? You just write yourself as male."

"Sorry, I'm a Bakarin, alright."

"It's fine. I'm also one as well." Mayu said as she steals a kiss on my cheek. I blush from her bold action.

"Hey, do you mind texting your mother, that you're going to be staying at a friend's house this afternoon?"

"Eh? Who's house?"

"Who do you think?" Mayu said as she got up from her seat and handed me the motorcycle helmet. Mayu had a smirk on her face, which made me wonder what she would do, once we arrive at her place. I did as she requested and texted my mother for approval, which wasn't long before she agreed as long as I did stay after curfew. 

"My mother said, that's she's fine with me coming over."

"Put the helmet on, we're leaving now." Mayu said as she takes out a spare helmet and turns on the engine.

"Eh, hold on." I put on the helmet and wrapped my arms, around Mayu's small figure as she drove us out of the school's parking out.

Once we arrived, it seem like anyone was home. Mayu said, that her siblings are at her grandparents and her parents are away at work, which gave us time by ourselves. We entered Mayu's room, which was slightly messy, but it was something that I could live with. Mayu jumped onto her bed and rolled around. I giggled from her childish action, before I knew it I was pulled onto the bed as well. Mayu began to tickle me.

"Ah, Mayu stop it. I'm very ticklish." I said as I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Which gives me another reason to tickle you." Mayu said as she went for a stronger attack.

The two of us rolled around in bed playing and having fun. I found myself looking up at Mayu, who was lying on top of me. Mayu began to caress with my hair as we looked at each other with a desire of each other. Mayu took the next move and kissed me on the cheek once more.

"Mayu." I said as she moved to kiss me on the lips. At first, it was a simple kiss on the lips, but Mayu began to become more aggressive. She began to nimble on my lower lip, until she finally sipped her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues played with each other as moans escaped the corners of my mouth. We departed lips for a breath as Mayu continued to caress me.

"I love you, Yuki."

"I love you too, Mayu." I said as we continued our kissing session. Mayu would eventually move down to unbutton my shirt, revealing my bra. She moved on to my skirt, but I stopped her hand, before she could pull down my panties.

"What's wrong?"

"I think we should wait." I said as Mayu withdrew her hand and kissed me on lips, before getting out of bed. I dressed myself, before following her. She sat down on the couch. I sat down beside her as she stares into space.

"Do you mind, if I start calling you, Mayuyu? Now, that we're dating and all."

"Sure, in return, can I call you, Yukirin?"

"Of course, Mayuyu." Mayu wrapped her arms around me as we held hands at the same time.

"Let's try this one more time, then. I love you, Yukirin."

"I love you, too. Mayuyu." I said as I place a short kiss on Mayu's lips.


End file.
